Xavier (AMU)
Xavier Zelvik is a character who has lived thousands of years, ascended to godhood, descended to mortal status, then ot with a gang of voidians. Xavier is a man of interest and was the main focus of the AMU Prequel, the Xavier RPs. He was best friends with the late Vladimir Entin, who he cared for deeply, likely due to his extended childhood in the hybridization lab. Xavier has control over energy, and is highly powerful, even after he lost his power of omnipresence. Now, he spends his days with the SRF, trying to drink away his past. History Beginnings Xavier was born in a distant lab, bein a hybrid of distant races found throughout the universe. He was made a hybrid of Gao, Jotunn, Human, and Tellarian. He grew up in a very isolated environment, as he discovered his strange control over psionic energy. He had spent up to 22 years in this environment, not kinowing the outside world. A miracle however, happened. Vladimir Entin, a scientist working at the lab, felt sympathy for him and helped Xavier escape to the world. At this time also, a human named Jac intruded the lab and dragged a distant war with him. The war escalated so much, that the plant that the lab inhabitted was detonated as Xavier, Vladimir, and Jac escaped together, and would go on to be Xavier's only friends. The Xavier Era The crew, after jumping planet to planet, stumbled on a planet that had a Solarian base established, with Solarius present himself. The Solarians were understandably upset that they had been intruded, and began a hunt for the crew. Xavier and Vladimir went on to hide in a cave, with Jac leading them off. They then discovered, a Zel'tratin vault, which then gave them amny materials to aid them against the crusade against the corrupt Gao- the Gao'fabioor. However, the Gao'fabioor of death sensed the vault opening and invaded the planet himself. He however, could not find the intruders, and left immediately. Xavier, Vladimir, and Jac went and fled the scene, while the Solarians never neared the system again. The Gao'fabioor however, soon got a hold over Vladimir, causing Xavier, in an emotional rage, to rush into their fortress and try to retrieve him. AN intense battle ensued, but all was naught. Infact, Xavier disrupted the gao'fabioor ritual they were performing on vladimir, and severely damaged his soul. Vladimir would then be haunted by the deaths of Gao past until he died for the second time. The crew would soon find a vault in the sewers. This vault had... strange things in it. A cube that randomly spawned anything, a cursed book of evil, and more. Xavier still has these objects, however the cube has since gone missing. Once Xavier and his crew had killed off the Gao'fabioor, a curse was lifted, and the gao were allowed to return. However, they managed to return into xavier, when he went into a shrine and got infused with the powers of the Gao of Energy. He since reassembled the gao, including the gao inside Vladimir, and went to have more adventures. His soul however, was forever tainted by this event. His soul was scarred to be of a corrupt gao, which managed to extend beyond his 'death'. SOon, fearing Xavir's power, the XYZ club hunted down Xavier along with a brand new anti-gao force. In a rather pathetic display, Xavier was more focused on his surviving, and lost because of that. The war against Xavier was won, and Xavier was sealed inside a distant vault, never to be opened again. The Re-Emergence A power-hungry Xenax overlord, Xinon, managed to stumble on Xavier's vault, and hungry for psionic power, he opened it. Xavier however, was not having it, and immediately obliterated Xinon. Seeing he had still retained some of his powers, Xavier was glad. But then it set in how long he was out. Vladimir was no longer around, all his friends are dead, the universe was completely different. He resorted to centuries of deep alcoholism and depression. He attempted to search for anyone else who was with him in his old days, but he failed. Xavier would go on several interstellar journies, mostly involving parties, drugs, and alcoholism, anything to stave away the fact that everyone he knew was dead. However, he did find a Xenax Overlord Vladimir Entin. He attempted to reach out for him, but Vladimir completely rejected him. This crushed Xavier, and he simply gave up on trying.\ However, something interesting happened. Rivas, one of the void agents, saw the potential of his power, and attempted to recruit him., Xavier, deciding there was nothing better to do, did. He has since been with the SRF, torn between grieving over his old life and trying to start a new one. In the age of the Great War, Xavier fled to the abyss with the rest of the SRF. He protected his allies against the D1, and felt something for the first time: Hope. Hope that things didn't need to be this way, that the new life he had discovered wasn't a forceful resurrection, but an opportunity. Personality Xavier is an extremely troubled person. He is haunted by his past, yet feels dejected from the current world. He existed in a state of limbo where he doesn't truly belong anywhere. As a result, he has developed extremely self-destructive tendencies. These include alcoholism, short temper, and insulting others. This gives him a very sour reputation, and rightfully so. This however, is a result of his past. He had never been given any affection as a child, and when he did get the slightest bit of it, he clinged onto it desperately. Such is why he was so clingy to Vladimir Entin. When he looses this however, he is destroyed, and then pushes everyone away so that he won't bear the pain of loosing his friend again. Abilities Xavier is capable of manipulating all forms of energy with his Elderitch soul.